


Every second with you

by LadyCrystal_4



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Reincarnation, Tsukihana Kagura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCrystal_4/pseuds/LadyCrystal_4
Summary: Sou felt motivated to change his course, it felt as if it called for him.As if it was the way it was supposed to be. Being with him and Sora. Ren and Nozomu later. While they had their own routines and dances, it felt right, even he could admit that much.Then, one day, it made sense. Preparing for the festival, during their practice.
Relationships: Kagurazaka Soushi/Oohara Sora





	Every second with you

Soushi knew some things since he was younger:

-Sora would be his friend for long, as they had similar goals.

-Sora rarely stopped and thought properly about things.

-Yet, Sora's music was just something else.

-Sora was an ugly crier.

~~-He didn't like seeing Sora sad.~~

Growing up, moving to the center to study at that institute felt right. Music felt good, and it was a real challenge, with people of such high level.

Meanwhile, Sora said that he didn't understand why he chose that drastic change to the dancer’s course. He wasn't exactly skilled at it, not that anyone knew. And yet, when the music started, he had _raw talent_. His dancing was beautiful, graceful, as if the wind moved to his will, allowing him almost to float.

At least, when he wasn't paying enough attention. When he did, he kept messing up over and over.

Sou felt motivated to change his course as well with Mori's dancing. It felt as if it called for him.

As if it was the way it was supposed to be. Being with him and Sora. Ren and Nozomu later. While they had their own routines and dances, it felt right, even he could admit that much.

Then, one day, it made sense. Preparing for the festival, during their practice.

_“Once more…”_

_“We meet again!”_

Sou couldn’t help but ask himself what of all of that made those memories appear. They were faint, but still clear in their message.

"I'm happy that I'll get to perform with Sou and Mori!"

"I see."

Sora talked, as they prepared. Their last moment, before the festival started for real. Sora’s smile seemed brighter than ever, as he talked of the others while tying his hair. As well, he started with his make-up. “Soushi, help me with this.”

“Yes, yes. You could’ve just gotten an assistant, you know that, right?”

“Mh, I know!”

Some of the flower dancers were extremely private with their things, not liking help from others. Be it their clothes, their make-up or hair-style, their own props, their music. Becoming a flower dancer demanded more than just skills to dance, it required all of those things and more. Sou understood that, as he himself was very cautious with his sword. With a sigh, he picked Sora’s make-up, starting on it as the other kept on talking.

"But... Geppaku's and Shikkoku's flowers... They were really pretty, weren't they?"

"I didn't pay much attention."

"Soushi-kun, you don't pay attention to our rivals?"

Sou leaned over him again, dropping some glitter on his eyelid. "What's that of rivals, even."

"We all aim to gain the title of the king of flowers. Well, I wouldn't be surprised if they win.” Sora let out an exaggerated sigh. “Ahh, I can’t help but want to watch them again."

He clicked his tongue as Sora leaned against the chair, almost making him mess up. "Whatever. Stay still."

“Yes, yes. Soushi-kun, you don’t have to be so grouchy.”

It was easy to say that. But while Mori and Sora had hugged and cried, as well as Nozomu and Ren, he couldn’t help but have another feeling aside of happiness. He had faint memories of that time, where Sora was always cautious, keeping a certain distance even if he smiled. Of course, a lot was because of his lost memories and his environment in the past.

“I’m done.”

“Thank you for your service, Soushi-kun~ What about you? Are you using something? Lipstick?"

Their moment was interrupted with Mori’s knock at the door, who barely showed his head into the room before he talked. “Guys, we’re on stage in ten minutes!”

“Yes~”

“Got it.”

But Sora smiled so brightly now. He had fun, screamed and laughed, without second thoughts.

Would that past Sora show that smile eventually? Would he have shown that much excitement too?

He found it so ironic. As if the gods had been playing with him, with all of them, having them dancing around their palms for years, before it all clicked.

Whatever it was, it made his head hot. The festival stopped being the priority.

“Soushi, put all of your energy to it!”

“Yes, yes. You don’t have to say that, I’m not the one who still messed up the last day.”

Sora took his hand to his chest, with a gasp. It made him smirk. “Ugh- An unexpected attack!”

“I’m just stating a fact, though.”

“Nozomu also messed up!”

“Wow, that’s reassuring. I’m seeing the title go further away from us.”

“Ughh, you’re so annoying! Let’s go, come on!”

“Sora.”

“Mh? What?”

Soushi walked to him, before leaning and picking his chin, making their lips meet. Sora screamed and turned red, surprised. Yet, Soushi didn’t let him pull away, and eventually, Sora leaned into it, kissing back.

That Sora from the past had his own story, intentions and all. But this Sora, _his_ Sora, was the one that mattered the most to him.

As they broke the kissed, Sora grinned, his face red. Then, he pushed his body closer to his, talking. “You messed my lipstick.”

Sou rolled his eyes, pulling away from him and going out.

“That’s so mean, Soushi-kun!”

“Get ready soon or Morihito-kun will get mad at you.”

“Gah- Not Mori!”

And this time, he planned to enjoy every moment to the fullest.


End file.
